


Eternally

by wisteriasong



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Names, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in celebration to knowing claude's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriasong/pseuds/wisteriasong
Summary: At first, it feels as if she had just spoken a sort of spell or incantation; it was foreign to the tongue.And yet… she finds it charming despite its unfamiliar and exotic roots.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah, Japanese gaming magazines for supplementary info on our favorite Master Tactician.
> 
> This was written out of a sudden spur of inspiration and rambling.
> 
> But that aside, I hope you all enjoy!

Names are a weird thing.

They’re used to refer to an object, a thing and most importantly people.

A name gives a person a name, one that aids in shape and formation of a person’s identity.

Never did Byleth think she would be contemplating over something rather trivial, until the reveal of his birth name not actually being what she had always known it to be.

Perhaps she should have figured it out sooner, given his heritage and perhaps his scheming and carefree nature.

The change to Claude was more or less likely for the sake of security; in truth, the prince was actually born outside of Fódlan. He was born in Almyra, a land known to have quite the conflict with Fódlan and led to the construction of Fódlan’s locket to prevent the invasion of the Almyrans.

In the eyes of those in Fódlan, Almyrans were seen to be barbarians, monsters for their so-called brute and aggressive culture.

Such matters were new to Byleth at the start of it all, having been raised with not much knowledge on the world. She lived and breathed the mercenary life up until she rescued the three lords, gained the powers of the Goddess, went to war, and eventually defeated Nemesis.

Next thing she knew, she’s ruling all of Fódlan, alongside the new King of Almyra to unite the lands beyond.

Her life has been pretty overwhelming, to say the least.

Fate just seems to love playing with her to uncover more and more each day.

“Khalid,” She utters under her breath in a moment of thought.

At first, it feels as if she had just spoken a sort of spell or incantation; it was foreign to the tongue.

And yet… she finds it charming despite its unfamiliar and exotic roots.

It seems to have summoned him, beckoned him towards her. Byleth finds his arms around her waist; she turns, a soft smile curves her pink lips upward as she looks at his jade irises.

Her heartbeat quickens as she finally sees a smile that meets his eyes.

And with that, she pecks his lips as her hands rest on his chest.

Claude doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he finds himself more than content, savoring the contact of her lips on his, how her callused yet gentle palms felt like they were at home feeling his heartbeat.

At times, it feels like too good of a dream that they’ve been reunited, but it’s in moments like these that they’re reminded of the reality they've achieved after so much blood, sweat, sacrifices, and determination to attain their dream.

Together once more, and hopefully until the end.

“Khalid,” Byleth calls him once more, before gingerly trailing kisses from his cheek to his lower jaw.

A sigh escapes Claude, as he finally concludes in his conscience that the sound of his name on her lips is the best melody he’s ever heard. He cups her chin, and steals her lips to express his inner joy and serenity, knowing she welcomes him for who he is.

And, with that, she returns the gesture without a second thought, arms wrapped around his neck as they enjoy each other’s loving company.

_Khalid…_

_Claude…_

To Byleth, she loves him all the same.


End file.
